One More Try
by ParadoxicalAnimosity
Summary: Roxas never felt any need to enter a love affair but love doesn't like being dictated. A story of fluff, heartaches, friendships, confusion and all which a newbie in love encounters.
1. A Great Encounter

Disclaimer note: I hereby declaim that I do not own any of the characters. Honestly, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, Roxas and Axel would have never vanished. I vow for the story's copyright tho.

AN: Please enjoy the story. Or at least try to. (?) Here it goes.

 **ONE MORE TRY**

How would you feel if you suddenly fell in a trap called love?

Me? I'm not going to be arrogant and say I would be the best prepared person that there is but the least that I can assure is that it would be better than the last.

It has been a year ago. I am your typical weird person in the class. The person whom if you classified the class into stereotypes would instantly fall into the categories of weirdoes. With my unbelievably uncontrollable hair spikes though I have been luckily blessed with the sunshine blonde hair, I skimmed through classes and assemblies lurking at the shadows- or simply at the back of the class. Although unlike which is shown in classic television shows or movies and the like, I did not belong in any weird group. I just belonged to my very own Roxas weird circle of me myself and I.

I'm not exactly the type of person who never had and has a bunch of friends. I have them but growing up and choosing different paths and courses would seem to be a good reason for that. Another thing that I could consider is that I was never one to befriend people easily which totally goes back to me being a weirdo or I may be putting so much credit to my deviant thinking.

But even weird people like me have the right to chance for an unexpected _magical_ encounter of love, right? Never mind that, I actually met him 14 months ago. I remember that it wasn't a nice encounter since I totally got pissed off with him and he did not pay any attention to me. It really wasn't any kind of novel type of first encounter wherein the two protagonists make a good impression on each other to the point that they can't get their minds off the other person. It was not like that. To tell you the truth, I would have never remembered that face if I have not seen him again for the second time. You might probably say that I am lying when I say that he did not make an impression in my mind with his fiery mane and deep emerald eyes.

But honestly, he just did not. And it was as simple as that.

It was one year ago. (A/N: Let's try to make it in a present tense and all that. Like this was kind of drama television show wherein the protagonist recalls the events of his life and all that. Teehee. Actually I'm finding it hard whether to make it like some narration of the past or just narrating the story as it is happening. Mind to put your suggestion in the review box?)

The teacher was nagging and going on and on about art nouveau since we were actually enrolled in an arts class though it still makes me wonder why psychology majors needed the course. Anyways, she was talking about all the paintings and stuffs about the time frame art nouveau emerged. It would not take any much effort to see that the class was really struggling to not fall asleep. It is kind of funny since one guy in front is already sleeping and has been snoring off for quite a while. I would say that we are not fully disrespectful people but listening to the same lecture for almost a week would really bore you to this extent.

I jolted awake when I felt something vibrate on my pocket. I realized that it was my phone so I quickly took it out.

So: Let's go home together later. ^-^

It was my friend, Sora. That ball of sunshine on the Information Technology department. Unbelievable as it may seem he is a friend of mine- that brunet with an unbelievable shade of blue eyes. Well, I do have blue eyes myself but it always seemed so ugly when I look at it at the mirror but his never looked less perfect even with bloodshot eyes. You may be wondering why the hell a perfect guy would ask me to go home together. Simple, it's because we live together. And do not even think that it is some kind of non-platonic relationship. We have been good friends from high school and we have been living together for three years now since moving out of Twilight Town for college. We're both studying at Radiant Garden University though in different departments. We're currently rooming together at a dormitory five minutes away from the university.

 **So: Rox?**

 **Rox: You twat. I'm in class, you know. BTW, it's just my first class so I'd be getting off at 7PM. Can you still wait for another two hours or more?**

Yes, people. My class starts at 4PM. And I luckily have three classes each day equals three hours a day of class only. Yay college, right?

 **So: Never better. I'm still waiting for my teacher to return our group project (i.e. - program) anyway. Where's your room anyway BTW?**

 **Rox: 604. GTG, next class teacher just arrived. See ya later.**

And so my next teacher is here. Another boring subject about society and stuff regarding that. The only thing that gets me going is my seatmate Yuffie. We have been good friends since this class started. She's one queer girl so that may be a good reason why we have clicked although she's tad too energetic for me. I remember that we have started talking when I gave her advice on how to complete a task on Kingdom Hearts. She looked like she was really having a great trouble so I tried saving her from her misery. I immediately blurted out my apology though since I felt that I have just crossed a line between us but she just took my hand in hers and said _I love you_ so I guess it was fine. We had a good laugh right after since us both thought that it would make a good skit. Therefore starting a good friendship. I'd say it was quite surprising for me since it's not so normal for me to develop relationships easily.

Right now we're both playing with our phones. Me playing solitaire and her playing pokemon. But do not be so sure, she still blurts her snide remarks loudly and voicing my quiet rants to the class every now and then. It's getting a bit dreary already so I might just put this down.

"My theory is that she'd still be self-indulging when I get back after going around the campus."

I notice Yuffie immediately stopping her game as I take out my wallet from my backpack.

"But babe. Don't leave me here all alone in this boring class. Everyone's soul is not in here already." I quirk a little smile from the funny moniker.

"Babe, you'd be fine. You just play there with Mr. Squiggles and I'll go out buy us some snacks. We still got another class, you know."

"Fine. But make sure get back quickly. I think Mr. Squiggles is gonna evolve really soon." She says with quite a great energy.

"Yes, wouldn't dare miss it." I said as I stood and slowly trudged my path to the door. I bought us some chocolate chip cookies at the cafeteria and immediately went back to class. Well, not so quickly I dare say. Not that I was really trying to take my time but I'm sure as hell these two tall guys in front of me are trying to imitate how astronauts walk in the moon with their pace.

Anyway, after what I felt like a thousand years I finally reached the sixth floor and got to my class. And guess what, my theory was right. My teacher was still going on about how it feels to be a cadet officer. Raise my glass to you ma'am. Ooooh, sarcasm.

I walk through the seats of the soulless bodies to reach my seat where Yuffie was waving very eagerly at me. I guess Mr. Squiggles really did evolve, huh. I took my seat between Yuffie and another friend of mine Denzel.

"Babe, Mr. Squiggles evolved."

"Argg. How come I missed that? Tsk." I said then laughed together with Yuffie. "I bought some cookies."

"Oh thanks." Then he took one and bit it before giving her utmost attention to game.

"Denzel?" I asked then reached out the cookies to him and our other friends Aqua and Terra. They were quick to take one each and thank me for the food while returning it.

"So you went out to buy some snacks?"

I give them a slight nod, "Might as well eat now than sleep."

I saw them nod at the corner of my eye. The class has passed and we went to room 604 for our last class, luckily. The class has passed so quickly and I texted So.

 **Rox: Class finished. Wait for me for five minutes?**

"Hey Roxas, got any plans? We're going to this new café at fifth block. Wanna come with us?" Denzel asked me courteously. We have been close friends and hang out at coffee shops whenever the time permits it.

"Sorry. But my friend's waiting for me. Next time would be great then."

"Okay. Later." He smiled and waved goodbye as well as my other friends. They have been nice to me and understood when I did not want to go out. After all, I'm not so used with going out and hanging about. I fixed my bags and checked my phone for any replies from Sora. There was none so and I just walked casually planning to wait outside the room.

As I opened the door, I never imagined that it would start the dreadful magical story of love for me. It is not like in the movies wherein the guy would accidentally touch the girl and they'd look each other in the eyes and all that. Well, not entirely like that.

There was physical contact involved but there wasn't any gentleness included. I think you would agree that being accidentally punched in the face is not a good start of a relationship, right?

AN: how about leaving some reviews? It would really do good to help me edit this babe of a story. XD Anyway, thanks for reading. *bows* Do not be discouraged, the next chapters are almost ready. Do leave some reviews on how to improve tho so I wouldn't be making the same mistakes all over again. :D


	2. A Lapse in Judgment

DREADFUL CHAPTER TWO

Would you even believe that? Just right after getting out of the room, a person could get punched in the face?! And how the hell would you even consider a "Oh. Sorry," with a snicker an apology? What a prick.

Never mind the prick, I can't believe what I'm seeing. I know and I have always been considerate with Sora's actions towards other people. He had always been the jolly type towards others that it's such an unbelievable fact that we are friends. Me, Roxas, the guy who never as much give any remark about anything that other people do. Anyway, I'm just a little annoyed with whatever I'm still doing. Five minutes ago, I wouldn't give a damn with my raging headache which by the way was caused by being punched but standing here and looking at two tall guys teasing another guy in the middle of the hallway is not making my headache any less painful.

"Rox, help me." Sora says in a teary look while laughing.

If we were in a cartoon show then it would be most likely that you'd see me popping a vein already. But it wasn't so, you would only see me looking blankly at these three people in front of me. It's not like I was even mad at Sora. Seriously, I even think that it's a crime to get mad at Sora. How could anyone even think of that? With just one pout, he can melt anybody's heart. That includes a certain cold-hearted guy I know of.

"Would you please let go of him already. It's kinda late so we need to go home already." I say as I look at silver wristwatch.

I don't know, I may have said it quietly or it may be because Sora was laughing so loudly that nobody paid me attention and they just continued in their tickling battle with a chase added to its feature. Which by the way left me with nothing to do except play on my phone. It was nice that Yuffie tinkered with my phone and found another game other than solitaire earlier.

Precisely 24 minutes after, the trio returned from their chase. The two guys- the one I recognize as Saix and another unknown to me- looking so beat up and Sora puffing and pouting at the same time. I might have quirked a smile only if my head didn't feel like it's gonna explode any moment from now. You might think that I'm such a wimp complaining by such a simple thing but it's just that the punch gave the finishing blow- literally and figuratively. I have not been getting enough sleep these days so.

"Sorry for the wait. Just those idiots never know when to stop." Sora stated as he approached me. "Does your head feel okay? Or did Ax hit you hard?"

"Hey! I did not mean it, you know. It's not like I expected anybody to come out suddenly!" The redhead said to defend himself not even minding to look at the aforementioned hurt person.

"It's fine, So. What are we eating? It's late and I'm not exactly in the mood to cook." I walked towards the stairs leading to the exit of the building. Sora and the two strangers followed.

"How about we eat out? All of us? Together? Axel was talking about this chain called Staples," he said as if trying to ask for permission then looked towards his back trying to confirm his statement to the said guy.

"Yeah, I heard it was good. My friends have gone there and said that it was not pricey and that the food is so delicious that you'd want to just spend all your money there." The redhead claimed and puffed with pride.

"I'm not so sure about 'not so pricey' but the food there really do taste good" Sora beamed a smile and extended his hand to reach my shoulder, maybe his attempt to turn me around but immediately stopped, "But that might have some conditions put to it. Like favouring really exotic food which are actually aphrodisiacs. Of course there's also this fact that there are enormous numbers of guys and girls who love to exchange money for the chance to dance on your lap and that they love groping every visible skin you have. Well, if there's so much limited visible skin, they know how to make a way for that like stripping you off your clothes." I don't know, maybe it was the fact that he's trying to trap Sora into going into such a place that made me so pissed off. Save me from the non-innocent things but I'm a lot protective over my friends. And I can't help snapping at that eat-shitting grin that he keeps in face.

I turned around and made a smile. "Wouldn't that be fun, Mister?" I grabbed Sora's hands and stormed off. I did not even realize I have been dragging Sora too forceful until he verbalized that he was hurt.

I know that I should apologize to him for dragging him off like that but thinking that I have only done that for him, I can't seem to say it. I can't even look at him in the face so I contented with just looking at my shoes. They were not really brand new but it looked very interesting at the moment.

"Let's just order pizza. Are you okay with that, Rox?"

"Yeah."

It is really great to have a friend like Sora. Remind me again why we became friends? Thank the chances that of all places we have transferred to Twilight Town.

It ended up as a peaceful Saturday night. My headache did not come forgotten but like any painkiller wouldn't help. The peace continued for two more weeks.

A/N: Yes, I'm very well aware that this chapter is a tad shorter than the first one and well ,it's not as good as the other one. Not saying that the first chapter was exceptional either. But I think that it really needed to be cut in this curse my noob skills in writing. I got a lot of excuses stock up here so bear with me for a little for not the best quality material, ya? Thank you for reading anyway. *bows*


End file.
